RoboRabbit/Strategies
RoboRabbit's Clicking Capacitor skill is very ideal for event that DPS may randomly drop or greatly swing as his stored click damage won't drop together with DPS and is likely to refill to your pristine state of DPS. * Even though clicking may remove portion of stored damage, he only need a few second to refill the charge to current DPS. * His Clicking Capacitor abilitily is considered formation ability; therefore, getting debuff that disable formation ability also reset his cumulative damage. (in the same manner of getting killed) * Clicking Capacitor does not have maximum cap and therefore, likely to gain damage lots higher than your total DPS. This, combined with some damage buffs and critical boosts can easily kill the boss or to jump pass hard area. * Clicking Capacitor CLK bonus does not get counted for Projectiles as part of CLK damage Objectives that RoboRabbit skill may shine brightly: * Gray Goo: '''go back to the first area so you can buff your main DPS to charge click capacitor, go back to your "current" area to kill enemies in a few clicks (though not very effective over many areas) * '''Teacher's Pet: '''Use click to compensate when main DPS polymorphed. * '''Sleeping Beauty: '''Same as Teacher's Pet but, sleeping rather than polymorphing. * '''Croackchief at Mugwarts: Same as Teacher's Pet, though it's not as consistent as in Teacher's Pet (in fact, it's very random) * Let It Go: '''Yes another type of random DPS zeroed, frozen now. * '''Open Bar: '''Polymorphed, sleeping, frozen and now we are drunk * '''Fair Food: If you think the above is enough, we have hunger in this objective to add to the list * Recruit Katie the Cupid: '''Thanks for her mercy, the affected number is lesser and doesn't disable buff. ** Disabled buff mean your crusader's slot specific skill on ability bar, hence, no effect on Clicking Capacitor * '''Roller Coaster: '''Use your highest time to store damage, then spent during abyssal time. * '''Half-Time Show: '''Wait until she tired out for the cumulation, then spent it wisely. * '''Feast or Famine: '''Same tactics, your click damage fill up during feast and spent during famine * '''Recruit The Goldhound : Goldhound disables DPS for 5 seconds when gold is picked up. When DPS is disabled, click monsters to kill them, collect all golds on the field then wait for DPS to be reenabled. * Blood Harvest: '''Ideal place where RoboRabbit shine, he can store damage from previous stage then when next stage come, we are not completely vulnerable! ** If my memory is not altered, I can use Clicking Capacitor to kill the blood gob and gain a better grasp of situation. Blood Gob is immune to DPS but seem to be clickable. It have average HP so normal click cannot kill it (forgot The Bush Whacker as he only leech 0 DPS from others), while Clicking Capacitor store damage enough to kill area mobs in a hit, it also kill the Blood Gob in a hit too. * '''Light In The Darkness: With only 3 crusaders being allowed to give DPS and they are changed every 15 seconds, formation DPS will swing drastically if main DPS is not lighted aka allowed to give DPS. Use RoboRabbit to store DPS when main DPS is lighted then click monsters to kill them when main DPS is not lighted * Corrupting Darkness: Every 15 seconds, a random crusader will be corrupted for 5-15 seconds. Corrupted crusaders will invert their DPS buffs (both from formation abilities and from legendary gears) from increase DPS into decrease DPS and this could cause instant DPS drop to 0. With RoboRabbit in formation, he can store DPS when DPS is on and use it to kill monsters with clicks when DPS drops to 0 * From The Ashes: Due to DPS disable from an escort i.e Evil Mage, all crusaders' DPS are disabled except for Fire Phoenix. If monsters kill the mage, everyone's DPS will be reenabled allowing strong DPSer such as The Wolf King and Wrena the Fair to give huge DPS. However changing area will revive the mage and thus losing that huge DPS. To solve this problem, put Roborabbit in to store that DPS and click monsters in next areas. This strategy is very useful to push toward goal when Fire Phoenix has capped and can't increase her DPS anymore * Caution! Hot Chocolate!: Killing the first 7 Hot Chocolates will buff formation DPS for 15 seconds however killing the subsequent ones will disable formation DPS for 15 seconds. With RoboRabbit in formation, he can store DPS when DPS is on and use it to kill monsters with clicks when DPS is disabled * Recruit Ana Guiness: Ana disables formation DPS for 30 seconds after a killed boss drops a chest. With RoboRabbit in formation, he can store DPS when DPS is on and use it to kill monsters with clicks while waiting for Ana to finish her "chest check" aka DPS disable to end * My Girl Likes Treasure All The Time: A greedy coin disables formation DPS for some seconds when gold is picked up. This annoying DPS disable can be solved by having RoboRabbit in formation to store DPS when DPS is enabled and use it to kill monsters with clicks when DPS is disabled. Don't forget to bring healer to heal RoboRabbit! * The Emerald Isle: The isle will disable random crusader's DPS for 30 seconds after killing 25 monsters. If the disabled crusader is your main DPS, you will lose enough DPS to kill monsters. With RoboRabbit in formation, he can store DPS when main DPS is not disabled and use it to kill monsters with clicks when main DPS is disabled while waiting for the disability to wear off * It's the Climb : Store DPS when the singer buffs formation DPS and unleash the stored DPS when she debuffs formation * Armies on the Move: The horsemen cuts 50% DPS from crusader next to them. However that's not the major issue of the objective. The major issue is each killed enemy will reduce DPS 5% additively. Because of this, formation's DPS might drop to 0 before completing an area. With RoboRabbit in formation, he can store DPS while it is at max value and use it to kill monsters with clicks while main DPS is being reduced * Recruit Xygallix: With DPS only from robots while Xygallix destroys random robot in each area, DPS might swing drastically. Multiple robots can be used to keep DPS or one DPS robot (such as The Exterminator or RoboQueen) + RoboRabbit can be used to preserve DPS in this objective. With RoboRabbit in formation, he can store DPS right before Xygallix destroys a robot. If RoboRabbit is destroyed, DPS Robot can keep DPS and RoboRabbit can recharge in next area. If DPS robot is destroyed, RoboRabbit will unleash stored DPS in clicks to kill monsters If you are using a tanksplashing strategy (Cry for Help plus splash damage) to push deep into an objective, RoboRabbit is an excellent boss killer. RoboRabbit can soak up the additional DPS from tanking dozens of monsters and then kill the boss in two or three clicks so that you can Firestorm its minions at your convenience. Just try to keep your splash damage as close to 100% of your DPS as possible, or RoboRabbit won't absorb enough DPS to kill the boss.